


NaLu Week

by ElviannaFairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu Week, Nalu Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElviannaFairy/pseuds/ElviannaFairy
Summary: Well, whenever there is a NaLu Week, I write in this book! ❤





	1. NaLu Week 2018

Topics of the week:

Day 1: Fascination - Apathy

Day 2: Sanctuary - Squalor

Day 3: Bedtime - Wake up

Day 4: Virtuous - Naughty

Day 5: Blessing - Omen

Day 6: Sensation - Numb

Day 7: Freedom - Chained

Bonus: Drive = July 14th

Quest for 100 years = July 26


	2. 1. Fascination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first theme, I leave you the surprise ! ^^

"The prey is never prepared for the attack to which it is supposed to succumb.

Because it's his destiny to fall into the trap ... "

Ishgar, a continent with several kingdoms, one of which bears the name of ...

Fiore ...

This kingdom stands out thanks to its flower capital, Crocus.  
But another prosperous city, making their pride, Magnoria, owning the biggest school  
in the world, a normal school like all the others,  
well almost...

For Ishgar, this is perfectly normal. What is magic is normal at home.

And these schools were indeed studying magic, including that of Magnoria,  
who made known the greatest legends ...

Built by Mavis Vermillon, the first principal and the first teachers, therefore, the founders, she is named ...

Fairy Tail ...

Among the students of this school, there is a young man with pink hair, perched in a tree, spying on a very special person.  
blond and with brown eyes whose chocolate could turn pale ...

~ Omniscient ~

From his binoculars, the young man with pink hair and beautiful onyx eyes, is focused on watching this person who seems to be the female agent. From his stature, one could deduce that it is about a schoolboy, while he had to be in high school terminale, considering his mature appearance and his appearance, in any case, it is a sentence that he He heard it all the time, and even took it once for an academic.  
He is in terminal but it irritates him much more than he can let appear because he knows he will not be able to watch the blonde girl anymore. It must belong to him, time is running out.

"Hey, Natsu, are you still spying on this Lucy, she's interested in that?"

He casts a brief look at the person who has just interrupted his "study" from which he hoped to obtain more results.  
Despite this, continuing his observation, he replied:

"Yeah, something fascinates me at home ...

_ And what is it? Without seeming too curious.

_ This girl hides a deep part of herself, something she does not show to anyone, even her own parents should not know it. I am convinced that if I could fill it up, it would wake up a "little" grin of pep's, of madness, of dinguerie, the estiential thing, you see what I mean? he says, adjusting his pair of binoculars to get a better view, and then continue to spy on his prey.

_ I see. And what made you decide all that?

_ ... Would be better than you do not know ... "

This person wants to know why this girl is interested in the pink haired boy, even if he has already answered.

As for this one as if he could read thoughts, finally answers his question:

"She does not really interest me at the moment, she's not what I want her to be, but for the moment she's just fascinating me: her way of hiding, of hiding her true personality from others to blend in. She cares too much about the people around her, but she also has a little thing that makes me want to play with her.

_ Then ... You will start your little "tests" if we can call it that.

_ Yeah Gray ... But I feel that it will be the right one. She's ... how to say ...? Fascinating ... That's the only word I can find for that.

_ If you want ! But you should stop what you're doing right now, because I have the impression, that it looks more like a guinea pig for you this girl ..., said the young man by the name of Gray scratching himself back of the head.

_ You do not really understand anything about fun, huh? "

Natsu drops his binoculars when he sees the so-called "Lucy" come out of the school serving them as elementary school, elementary school, college, high school and university at all.

He hoped so much to be able to continue to observe it but the year will soon come to an end, the months go by so quickly. He would like to be able to continue his observation for at least another year.  
But unfortunately for this one, Fairy Tail University is more than distant from college on campus. When he gets home, he will not be able to see her even if she comes out of the establishment, well ...  
He remembers the day he saw it for the first time. She had jostled him to meet his eyes to apologize, then blush.

He sighs, he wants to get it and HE would have it.

<< He is ready for anything ... >>

He comes down from the tree with his binoculars and throws them at Gray, a long-time friend who knows him better than anyone else but this land, who just catches them.

"_ Gray your clothes," he sighs.

_ SHIT ! It started again! he said, looking for his clothes to get dressed.

_ How could I find a friend like ...?

_ The firm head with flames, I tell you that you're worse!

_ Pff ... I'm not as stuck as you Ice-Man.

_ Say again ?!

_ Give yourself blows alone, today I take care of her. "

Natsu wonders if Gray finds a fun way to his life. He finds it too serious, it would be nice if he let go a little, at least once in what is his miserable existence of child more than icy.  
Frankly, there should be friends who have more vitality.  
After all, we only have one life, so much to live it thoroughly.

<< Leave to do ... >>

The young man with cherry hair turns to meet the chocolate look of a girl with hair of wheat.

Lucy ...

"Go go soft this time," said Gray, before continuing on his way to join a young woman with water-color eyes and hair, reminiscent of the rain.

"You know very well that if I did it, it would not be the right one ..." Natsu whispers, discreetly smiling at the dark-haired, dark-eyed young man, Gray. "  
228/5000  
The boy with pink hair goes to the blonde.

He thinks this girls is out of the ordinary. And he will be ready for anything to finally have and then much better ...

<< His puppet ... >>

Destroy her ...

~ The End ? ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1027 Words in everything.


	3. 2. Sanctuary

A sanctuary ... What is it? For this we have many ways to describe it and what it means, especially our dear Dragon Slayer of Fire and  
our beautiful constellationist magician with hair like the setting sun ...

Not far from here, in a small room in a canal house in Magnoria, a town in the kingdom of Fiore, living in the Fairy Tail guild and its citizens, on the Ishgar continent, a little girl looking like no more than 7 years old look at a photo album ...

On the last page of this same album, she sees marked:

"What is a sanctuary?"

~ Omniscient ~

The little girl with cotton candy hair, intrigued by this question, leaves her room to go to the kitchen of the house. From here, we could see a pretty young woman with beautiful blond hair, turned from behind.  
The girl goes to this woman to ask him:

" _ Mom can I ask you a question ?

_ Uh ... Yes, go ahead darling! responds the woman who seems to be her mother curious about what this question may be.

_ What is a sanctuary?

_ Uh ... One ... One ... Q-what-what ?! said the woman, beginning to blush and stammer.

"Bah, a sanctuary," replied the carefree little girl of what she had just pronounced for the lady.

_ Well, it has several meanings depending on the person ..., exchange with his daughter, the woman always blushing.

_ Okay. But for you and dad, what's the meaning of-what-not-what? "

The little girl's mother began to waddle very embarrassed to answer.  
But despite this, she still decides to answer his daughter:

"_ You see my little pear, for us, your parents, the meaning of the word shrine to a very special sense ... Are you sure you really want to hear the story?

_ Oh yes mom, I want to know please, besides I love the stories! replied the little girl very excited at the thought of knowing a story about her parents.

_ Very well, then I ask you to listen to me and interrupt me as little as possible, okay? laughs the young woman gently, smiling.

_ Okay ! she nods, her eyes shining like stars.

_ Very well then... "

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A blonde girl had just woken up, she was about to get out of bed but when she tried her action, she was held back by something. This "something" happened to be our dear Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail guild.

The blonde already knew who this person was and was not surprised to see him in bed, she did not eject, because after all it is normal to sleep in the same bed as her husband.

Indeed, since a few months, she had become: Lucy Dragneel and was pregnant with their first child for 7 months.

She gently caressed her belly and put her hand on her husband's and gently smiled.

"_Hum ... what is Luce?

_ Nothing Natsu, I just think that in a few days, our house to you, me and Happy will have to change at all to welcome this little piece of cabbage, that's what makes me a little sad you see? she replied, noting that her husband was awake and worried about her.

_ Luce, our house may change but it will not change anything, do not worry. Why ? That's what you surely tell yourself. Well, because this house may have a sentimental value but it is not our sanctuary, even though we have so many memories.

_ So what is a sanctuary for you, Natsu? Because for me, it does not really mean anything to homes ... she sighed what made the Dragon Slayer sketch a smile.

_ Well, let me give you one. For me, this word has no limits. A sanctuary is not necessarily material goods. It can be any place as long as you have friends, your family, which makes you really happy. he said, giving him a kisses on the cheek, making her smile.

_ And for you, exactly what is it? "

At this question, Natsu smiled a huge smile before looking up at the sky.

"_ What silly question is our family, especially you, Happy, our child and the others to come in. This is our sanctuary ..."

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

"_ Here's the story, so what do you think?

_ I love it ! said the little girl, hopping around the room, making her mother laugh.

_ Glad you liked it darling!

_ Oh, but wait, the child you were talking about in the story, it was me? she asks, coming to realize it.

_ And yes ! smiled his mother.

_ Mom, I still have a question. Why did he write "What is a Sanctuary" at the end of my photo album?

_ Oh that ! So I do not know at all! replies his mother, feigning ignorance.

_ Okay ! I'm going to play with Happy! said the girl, going to the living room.

The blonde woman continues her cooking before asking herself:

"_ How could she see this question? ..., murmurs the young woman so that nobody hears it, finally ...

_ She grows up, one day she can see all the text ..., said a pink haired man who had just arrived in the room.

_ Perhaps you are right, my love. smiled the woman before going to kiss her husband.

_ What if you dropped your kitchen to have a little fun? he said, taking her as a princess to bring him to their room.

_ Natsu, let's see, Nashi will hear us! she blushes.

_ But no, do not worry, I did soundproof. he smiled mischievously before starting to act.

_ NATSUUUUUUUUU !!!! NAAAANNNN !!!! blushed the blonde whose face had turned into a red tomato while he undressed her.

_ I'm going to enjoy it for a little brother or a little sister in Nashi ..., he smiles perversely. "

Although she acted like that, the woman was very happy to have a more than intimate moment with her husband ...

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

At the edge of a river, a pretty blonde girl was rocking a baby in her arms, in her husband's arms. They were writing something with a magic pen, which seemed like a photo album.

"What is a sanctuary?

It can have many meanings or meanings for people, we can own as many as we want, in any case, for us it means a lot.

The birth of our second was the most beautiful we have ever had and we hope to have many more ..

We wish him all the happiness of the world until he finds one alone.

Because our new sanctuary today ...

It's you...

Our little flame, Nashi.

(There is a photo with but as I'm on the computer, I can not put it, I'll put it when I can sorry )

Lots of love

Your parents who love you

Natsu and Lucy Dragneel "

 

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1144 Words in everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Especially if you do a NaLu Week do not hesitate to tell me, it would be cool to compare ! ^-^


End file.
